<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ants by Icie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189913">Ants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie'>Icie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/gifts">stepOnMeZenos</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belial's smile is sly as it greets Sariel. "Miss me, babe?" he asks, teeth flashing. Sariel is relatively certain that Belial is aware he can't respond - his jaw is a fair distance from his throat, after all - so he replies with a blink instead of words. Belial shakes his head. "You should take better care of yourself. What if I got caught up in something else, hm? What if I never came and put you back together?"</p><p>Sariel thinks that might be peaceful, for a while.</p><p>*</p><p>A shark swallows him, and Sariel thinks of Belial. He imagines his laugh, his disapproval - Sariel is a weapon that needs to be more careful, what use is a weapon with a dull edge - but Sariel thinks Belial a challenge more than anything, and fixing Sariel must be one of those, so his humour would outweigh his displeasure.</p><p>*</p><p>Sariel crouches and watches the ants pass. One row moves forward, towards the carcass of something small with fur that no longer breathes, the other backwards, into the ground, where Sariel could find thousands of tunnels and workers, going about their business, if he chose to look. He imagines Belial, crouching down next to him, running his fingers through Sariel's hair, and then gripping his hand into a fist and tugging, so that Sariel's head snaps back to look him in the eye. "Hey, pretty bitch. Got a job for you."</p><p>A job is something Sariel would like to have. He wonders if he could get Belial to give him one again.</p><p>*</p><p>The energy that pulses out across the Sky Realm when the tower opens is unmistakable. Sariel hasn't felt anything like it since he awoke and discovered himself free of restraints and commitments. Free to do as he liked.</p><p>He is still free, he realises. And so, it is under his own power that he steps forward, and towards the source of that power.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>